With a recent advancement of optical fiber networks, optical fiber is being introduced into residences. Light from the optical fiber is supplied to an optical module or an optical interconnection board, and then branched so as to be supplied into appliances having an optical input.
The optical module or the optical interconnection board having an optical circuit, a photo-detector, and a light emitting device are optically coupled by a waveguide film cable that enables optical interconnection.
In order to enhance degrees of freedom in arrangement of the optical modules or the optical interconnect boards, enhanced degrees of freedom in bending the waveguide film cable have been desired. However, since a waveguide composed of a clad and a core is formed in the waveguide film cable, when microscopic abrasion is caused, optical properties are impaired. In addition, when the waveguide film cable is broken, the waveguide is severed. Therefore, reduced microscopic abrasion and improved flex resistance are desired.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and is directed to a waveguide film cable that can prevent or reduce microscopic abrasion and improve flex resistance.